In prior art, there are many kinds of supporting frameworks which can be used in table lamps, stand lamps, ceiling lamps, clothes hangers, leisure tables, etc. In general the supporting framework has a plurality of supporting posts. The main body of supporting framework is assembled with the plurality of supporting posts in the manufacturing process for being used to the table lamps, stand lamps, ceiling lamps, clothes hangers, leisure tables, etc. Thereby, the supporting framework occupies a larger volume so that the package material also increases and moreover the volume for transferring the supporting framework also increases. Thus costs in packaging, transferring and storing are high.
If it is desired to assemble the supporting posts to the main body of the supporting framework after the framework leaves the manufacturing plant. However, the assembling work is tedious since the user must correctly determine the assembling orders of every elements. Thereby, this makes a trouble to the user.